


"Keep shooting like that and you might hit something you care about!"

by Julia_Danse



Series: The Knight and the Paladin - A series of Oneshots [20]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Care, Ego Perspective, F/M, FEELINGS AND EMOTIONS, Mole rats, Starlight Drive-in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 06:38:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21132293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia_Danse/pseuds/Julia_Danse
Summary: Kathryn and Danse get ambushed by mole rats at Starlight Drive-in.





	"Keep shooting like that and you might hit something you care about!"

**Author's Note:**

> This one's written like a diary entry from Kathryn's POV. She's also very confused at the end and forgets if she wrote it in past or present ^^

**** _"Keep shooting like that and you might hit something you care about!"_

_  
_So... yeah... You can say my day began with these exact words. But first, let me introduce myself.  
  
Hi, the name's Kathryn and I'm a Brotherhood of Steel Knight. I'm 28, but a lot of people say that I act more like a teen. Pfft, like they know me HAH!  
I serve under the most respected paladin the Brotherhood ever had. His name's Paladin Danse (no Paladin isn't his first name... *rolleyes*) and I'm damn sure he could be my age. But who knows, he's always stuck in that power armor of his. Like you didn't know that by now, ain't you? *wink wink*   
  
Anyway... I wanted to tell you about my day.  
  
We just came back from a retrieving mission for Scribe Haylen as we came across a huge ass screen in the middle of that shithole called the Commonwealth. I wanted to investigate further because I was curious about it. Danse wasn't that much of a fan of that, wanted to arrive at the police station as soon as possible. Well, screw him. I put on my biggest saddest puppy eyes and he accepted my request with a defeated sigh.  
  
So we walked towards the big screen. In front of it was a huge parking lot, old and rusted cars littering its ground. A sign we walked past said that this was the _'Starlight Drive-In'_, a pre-war outdoor movie theater. In the middle of the parking lot was a water-filled crater, barrels with radioactive content lying in it. The Geiger counter on my Pip Boy fell into a constant ticking the more we neared that crater. Next to the big screen was a small shack, a workbench hidden in it. Looking to the right, there was the diner where the movie projector was attached to its roof.  
  
My curiosity got the best of me while I walked towards the diner. I opened the door and didn't check for any signs of traps. Beeping was audible and I jumped backward right in time just as a bomb exploded in front of me. I could hear Danse swear behind me as he yelled "Watch where you're going, damnit!" I was more shocked by his words than the actual explosion. Yeah, Danse can be such a jerk sometimes. I like him anyway, thehe.  
  
After that incident, I kept up my guard and searched for more traps or explosives. And Ta daa, Bottlecap Mine, directly in front of my nose. I pulled at a few wires and it was deactivated. One mine more in my arsenal of explosives, yes! I kept on searching but didn't find any more traps. In fact, I didn't find shit, just a bottle of Nuka Cola. I walked up the stairs and found myself on the diner's roof. I have to admit that it was quite a view over the whole place, almost peaceful. Shrugging I climbed up the projector tower and found a skeleton on a mattress. Ugh, still nothing useful found... I got back down and walked over the roof and down the wing where I walked back towards Danse.   
  
A small rumble erupted from beneath my feet. I cocked an eyebrow and looked down. I should've run... An ugly ass molerat jumped out and leaped itself in my direction. And with it followed even more. At least six or seven of those creatures dug their bodies out and attacked us. I heard Danse mutter something but didn't understand it. I had my hands full with decimating those ugly bastards.  
  
Finally, I was at Danse's side when I jumped on a car to prevent myself from getting bitten. More and more molerats flung themselves at us and we killed them as fast as possible. Danse kicked and shot at those 'Abominations', how he just called everything which wasn't human and didn't see the one behind him jumping so high it could get at his head.   
  
A shot rang and he felt the heat of the laser grazing his cheek while he turned around to me. The molerat evaporated into a red pile of ash and Danse flinched at me.   
  
"Keep shooting like that and you might hit something you care about!", again, he yelled at me. I should've been immune to his yelling by now. I wasn't...  
  
I jumped at the tone of his voice. I knew that it was dangerous to shoot at the critter so close to his head. I _could_ have killed Danse in that act of stupidity but I shrugged it off. "Yeah, like hell I'd shoot you Danse. I just saved your ass!" I jumped down from the car and dusted myself off muttering 'you're welcome...' into myself as I then walked to the screen.  
  
Steps lead me upwards and I found another mine which I defused with nimble fingers and stuffed it away. I walked at the railing and found myself sitting down into a patio chair which stood at the end of the way. I sighed and shook my head. To be honest here, I cared for my C/O, even from the beginning as he took me under his wing. Yeah true, I really thought he's the biggest asshole I ever came across, but that point of view changed fast over the time.   
  
Danse was caring and looking out for his squad. He once told me that he lost half of his team because of his decisions and it pained me to see him talking with that grief in his eyes.   
He's strong, bold, fair, still an ass sometimes (I needed to change my mind of that because after we warmed up to each other Rhys was definitely the biggest asshole I ever had the joy to speak with) and as far as I am able to tell, handsome. Damn, he was easy to look at, even as the walking tin can he always was... *sigh* More so after I stole his tactical hood one day. He didn't find it yet and Haylen and I enjoy ourselves about that a lot.   
  
I thought a lot on that chair, minutes ticking by as I watched the sun's way over the horizon. The far away clanking of power-armored boots startled me out of my reverie and I walked back down. "Kathryn, come down already!", Danse called for me even before I was able to see him. No patience...  
  
I took the last step and looked at him quizzically. "What is it?", I just asked him then. He jerked his head to a door next to me. "It's locked. Maybe you can open it?", he then asked. Yeah, keep letting me do the dirty work, Mister! Okay okay... he isn't good at picking locks, that is for sure. But he often dislikes when I make a way for us in our missions. Get your shit together Danse!  
  
So I used my bobby pins and after a few seconds the door gave a satisfying _click_ and it swung open. "Outstanding!" *rolleyes* Yeah Danse... you're _outstanding_, too... I thought to myself. Then I walked inside and found a few shelves with scrap, but also a fusion core and woah yeah, a Nuka Cola Quantum. That stuff's the shit. Makes your pee glow blue in the dark. I've seen some soldiers peeing names or other things in the sand down at the airport. I always wondered if Maxson sees them from the Prydwen.   
  
"Here.", I said as I gave Danse the FC and he stuffed it away in his power armor. He just nodded and began to clank away. "Let's go home. Here goes nothing." I was completely sucked into my head, thinking a lot again. Danse was always vigilant for three soldiers, so it was no problem to stray away with my mind.   
  
_"Keep shooting like that and you might hit something you care about!" _  
  
Mh... That words kept lingering in my head for longer than I wanted. They still haunted me in front of the blue double doors of the police station. I walked in just nodding at everyone and flopped down at my bedroll. A big yawn escaped my mouth "I wish I had coffee...", I mumbled to myself. To my surprise, soft steps walked towards me and a smiling redhead gently shoved a cup of coffee into my hands. "Thanks, Haylen.", I then said, returning her smile. "I just thought you might need it. You look exhausted." Oh Haylen, if you'd know...  
  
We talked for a while and I told her what had happened. She looked at me concern written all over her face. "You know Kathryn, Danse isn't wrong with that statement. I see how you look at him. He may not know it, but he also meant himself with it." I just shook my head at Haylen. "He's my commanding officer. That wouldn't be right..." I rubbed my face with a hand before I raked it through my hair and sighed. "Sure, but can a person control their feelings or emotions?" Well done Haylen. That is a very good question.

"No, they can't.", I said after a while. I knew what she meant. I also saw how she always looked at Rhys and how he looked at her. They both didn't want to accept it, but there's something between them. Before I was able to tell her that, that special deep voice called for my sorry ass. Another sigh escaped my mouth. Haylen just patted me at my shoulder and gave me a small smile.  
  
"Yes, Paladin, what is it?", I asked as I stood in front of him. "Come in and close the door.", he said. Am I wrong or was this getting weird now? I swallowed while turning around to face him. My jaw dropped as I saw him sitting, really _sitting!!_ on a chair, his power armor standing in one of the cells, guarded by the cell door. _Please don't drool all over the place now_, I thought in a loop. A body like a god, covered in an orange jumpsuit sat in front of me and I felt how my ovaries tried to explode at his sight. Oh god, I was just a woman after all...

He looked at me confused and asked me if something was wrong. All I could do was stammer at him before I sat down on a chair and fiddled with my fingers in my lap. "Kathryn..?" _Huh? _"Are you alright?" Oh my, that voice is killing me. This soft concerned tone. Gah, cheeks, why do you need to grow red now?! I didn't dare to look at him as he stood up and walked towards me. He didn't wear his gloves and felt how a hand found it's way onto my forehead. "Kathryn, you're skin's burning. Are you sure you're okay?" I looked up into his concerned face trying to tell him that I was fine. I couldn't. What the heck is wrong with me?!  
  
I just shook my head at him trying not to laugh or cry hysterically while his hand still lingered on my forehead. Danse knelt down to look into my eyes. One of his brows rose up and he looked at me quizzically. "Your eyes... they are dilated." He was so close. Too close. Dear Atom, this scent... I need to close my eyes. I can't look at him, at this lips. I swallowed the biggest lump I had ever in my throat. I'm so nervous I don't even know if I write this down in past or present...  
  
"Kathryn...", he whispers at me. I open my eyes to see that he still gazes at me. I can feel my eyes flick between his. Hand, what are you doing? Stop that! Oh god, why is my heart beating so fast..? I'm lost in those brown eyes. Deep as the sea, bold as the earth. I dare to breathe, I'm caught. All my alarms flash in bright red and the sirens in my head scream at me. My body feels like I'm burning from the inside... He's too fucking close. I feel my hand is pushing at him. He staggers back and looks at me confused. "I... I'm sorry...", I blurt out. He looks at me like I hit him with a power fist, now standing and rubbing his chest.   
  
I stand up and want to leave. I turn around and feel a hand grab mine. My head explodes into a red ball of embarrassment. I don't dare to turn around and look at him. "Please stay.", he says. I stop in my movement and sit back down into my chair, not looking at Danse. "I meant what I said. You need to be more careful. For a moment I thought you'd kill me back there." Now I look up at him. I study his face for the first time today and just now I recognize the red burn on his cheek.   
  
_"Keep shooting like that and you might hit something you care about!"_   
  
He's right. I feel tears threatening my eyes, my lower lip quivers, and my hands shake. "Danse...", I whisper before my voice breaks. He lets out a breath through his nose. He sits back down into his chair, looking at me in discomfort. "Oh god... I didn't know that I actually hit you..." I sniff once and then my body moves at his own will. I feel myself walk around the table, my teary eyes scanning the room for a medkit. I find one and go back to the table. I pull out a piece of cloth and some antiseptics. I dip the cloth into the bottle and walk the few steps to Danse. I get down to eye level with him and gently pat the wet cloth onto his cheek. He flinches a little. I hear myself repeat the words "I'm so sorry..." several times before he gently grabs my hand to keep it in place and shakes his head.  
  
"You don't have to.", he says. "As you stated before, you saved my life. If someone has to say sorry it's me. For being too harsh to you. I know you'd never shoot at me intentionally." A soft smile plays around the corners of his mouth. My troubled mind is melting at this sight. I never saw him smile before. But I hope I will see it more often. "This suits you.", I say to him. He looks at me questioning. "That smile.", I answer his silent question and have to smile as well. His skin color changes from normal to a light red and he looks away.  
  
My mouth has it's own will now and plants a soft kiss on his other cheek. Before I leave his office I turn around and say "I care about you."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it.  
Thanks for reading :-)


End file.
